Rules
|-|Main= Code of Conduct The Rules are part of the terms and conditions of playing OSRune and being apart of the Community. The moment you make an account, you agree to be bound by the [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showtopic=77 Rules and Regulations] of our game, and to face punishments (i.e. a mute or a ban) if you do not abide by them. The Staff Team may apply a variety of sanctions against rule breakers, up to a permanent account suspension. Lesser offences may result in a warning, temporary mute, or a temporary or permanent ban. The Wiki Team may also apply a variety of sanctions against offenders on the OSRune Wiki. The Wiki has it's own set of rules and policies that Editors and Visitors with on the Wiki must follow. Any violation of the rules and policies may result in actions taken against the offender. Both Teams operate under a set of slightly modified rules called the [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showtopic=77 Official Rules]. Some sections of the rules are tailored and expanded upon to make them more suitable for the forums and game. The Rules have also received some alteration and changes, to either add more guidelines for the players to follow, or to explain more in-depth what a certain rule actually states. There are also specific guidelines tailored to a specific forum, such as the Game Suggestions forum, and they can be found on the top of that forum section as a pinned topic. 'General Rule' The Golden Rule. You've all heard it before - most likely since you were kids, so it shouldn't be something new. "Know that action and reaction are a duo, so treat someone how you would like to be treated, and you will get the same response in turn." 'Trivia' *Keeping your account's offences to a minimum contributes to greater chance of becoming a Server Support. *Keeping your account secure and being helpful in the community contributes to greater chance of becoming a Server Support. 'See also' |-|Rules= Introduction One of the core values upon which Wikia was built is the fact that everyone can edit a page. In theory, this seems too simple, but when putting the idea into effect, it becomes clear that editing is far more than just clicking the button. Wikia hosts over three hundred thousand wikis and they all have their own 'Manual of Style' and editing customs, along with their very own systems operators and community staff. With many users being part of multiple communities, it can become confusing which Manual of Style is used on which wiki, so to accommodate new - and even seasoned - editors, you can find a guide with some useful tricks and advice for editors on the OSRune Wiki, by clicking [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showtopic=4853 here]. Moving on to the actual rules. Read all the rules and policy pages before editing, just reading one doesn't cut it. 'Rules and Regulations' *Do not vandalise current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block *Do not ask for ' ' status on the wiki, as it will not be granted. ' ' may be requested if there is mass-vandalism that hasn't yet been cleaned up or if there are no active rollback users. *No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put tag on it. *Please respect neutrality. *No advertising or spam. 'WAYS TO DETECT BIAS' There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how: *The article only provides one point of view. *Facts that come from the source may be biased or copyrighted. *Does the article lack diversity? *Do the facts/trivia in the article have to deal with the article? 'CLEANING UP BIAS' Cleaning up bias may be difficult, but it can be done. *Write from a neutral point of view. A wiki is a repository for information. That means it should be filled with facts, not opinions. Share your expertise, but don't argue from authority. *Make sure your sources are not biased. *Support your facts with valid sources. *Never use user comments. 'General Editing' These are standards on how articles on the Wiki should be made. 'Use the Edit Summary' When editing pages, try to fill in the "Summary" box above the Save/Preview buttons before saving. In addition, make sure that you fill it in with something describing the edit you made and, if it's not obvious, describe why you're making the change. For example, "fixed spelling error" or "added fun fact" or "reverted edits by 127.0.0.1" are all acceptable. Saying "made some changes" or just filling in the name of the page is not helpful because it's information that we already have. Making your summaries accurate and useful makes it vastly easier for the rest of us to keep track of Recent Changes, keeps everybody happy and helps prevent misunderstandings. 'Use the Minor Edit Button' A check to the minor edit box, above the summary box, is intended to signify that only superficial differences exist between the current and previous version meaning, typo fixes, formatting, or otherwise rearranging text without changing content. A minor edit is a version that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. By contrast, a major edit is a version that should be reviewed by other editors to ensure that everyone agrees on the change. Therefore, any change that affects the meaning of an article is not minor, even if the edit is a single word. The distinction between major and minor edits is significant because editors may choose to ignore minor edits when reviewing recent changes; logged-in users might even set their preferences to not display them. If you think there is any chance that another editor might dispute your change, please do not mark it as minor. An edit marked as minor is signified with a bolded "m" character (m) in the page history. Minor edits will also appear with the same bolded "m" in Special:RecentChanges. 'Link Once' A given page should only contain one link to any other page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. But in the case of large articles, it's also ok to instead make one link in each major section instead of just once. 'Don't use conversational style' Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser that supports spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivatives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). Set the Spell-Check language to American/British English. Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" in articles. Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' discussion pages. 'Stubs' For the main article, go to Stub. If you don't know enough information on a topic, an article is way too small, or you know there's more, then add a stub to it. To do so, just add this to the bottom of the content (A clear line above the Category:... tags): And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. 'Abandon the concept of authorship' Contributing means forfeiting your work to the public domain. No one owns any page. This way everyone is completely free to contribute to everything. If you must, you can give yourself credit in a footnote, though this is strongly discouraged as it goes against the spirit of a wiki. If you've made an edit to an article that you're particularly proud of, the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. 'More information' For more information, please go to our Wiki Handbook. |-|Policies= Policies and guidelines have been added on to further our goal of creating a freely editable Old School RuneScape Private Server: The OSRune Wiki encyclopedia and database. Policies have community consensus and apply to all Editors. The OSRune Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work toward the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in the game of OSRune. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. 'What are our policies?' Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. Click below to go to a policy page. 'Where do our policies come from?' Generally, policies come from one of two sources: #From a standard or good practice that has been followed subconsciously for some time because it is common sense and has become an established precedent. #From a deliberate proposal by an user or a group of users, usually from a discussion they've had. Such proposals must achieve full community consensus before being formalized as a policy. Most of the policies that fall under the first category are derived from similar practices on other wikis. Category:Guidelines Category:Policies